1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drinking straws, and more specifically, to sipping straws for hot liquids.
2. Description of Related Art
Drinking straw systems are well known in the art and are effective means to drink from glasses, mugs, and other dishware without having the need to come into physical contact with the container. FIG. 1 depicts a conventional drinking straw 101 having a cylindrical elongated body with a hollow center 102 with two open ends 103, 104. During use, and as depicted in FIG. 2, the user places one end 103 of the drinking straw system 101 in a glass 105 and drinks from the opposing end 104.
One of the problems commonly associated with system 101 is its use with hot liquids. For example, when hot liquid is drawn from the bottom of the glass 103 the liquid has not been adequately exposed to air and could therefore could cause discomfort to the user.
Accordingly, although great strides have been made in the area of drinking straw systems, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.